skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheep Mage
"This sheep is a real creep!" '' - Villain Vault '''The Sheep Mage '''is a Magic Dark Invader in Skylanders Dark Squad. You fight him in '''Level 15: Return To Sheep Wreck Islands. ' Personality The Sheep Mage is not only rather crazy, but is a huge hothead. Everything seems to tick him off. He channels his anger through destroying things, turning everything into a sheep, and wrecking havoc in his giant sheep form. That is good for him, but not so great for you. Be careful when taking on this character, Portal Master. Abilities The Sheep Mage can turn everything and anything into a sheep. He does this with the power of his staff. However, '''his staff was destroyed in Skylanders Swap Force he ultimately created a new one, this one more powerful and allows him to summon sheep to assist him. Though, sheep are not the greatest assistants. Story History No one is quite sure, but it is said in '''The Scrolls of Wool '''that the Sheep Mage was raised by sheep. That is what he said, anyway. He has no knowledge of his past, just that he woke up one day with a herd of loyal sheep watching over him. Not so worried about where he came from, The Sheep Mage promised the Sheep he would bring them justice by making Skylands their '''Sheep Utopia. But he was stopped by the Skylanders during his first attempt, and now he is back, keeping his promise! In Dark Squad The Sheep Mage is different from all other Dark Invaders in the game due to the fact he is not one of them. Yet he is still counted as one. While looking throughout the Sheep Wreck Islands to find answers, The Sheep Mage pesters you by repeatably challenging you to Skystones Smash, spawning enemies, and finally fighting you himself. Quotes * "Greetings! I am the Sheep Mage! and you are not a sheep, so I don't like you!" * "My, my! A Skylander! I suppose your here to cause more trouble, right? No? Oh well, I have decided to pester you anyway." * "I have decided to come and annoy you some more. So, Skylander, want to play Skystones Smash? Oh wait, you have to!" * "You beat me?! No way! Anyway, I'll be off, so I decided to leave you with some of my friends. Minions!" * "Okay Skylander, you really are annoying aren't you, so I have no choice, but to fight you!" * "Let us see what you have got!" * "Can you keep up with my sheep?!" Trap Quotes * "Think it through. Do you want the coolest guy in the world, or some other garbage?" * "What is this?! This can't happen to me! Put me downnnnnnnnnnn!" - When Trapping * "Ouch! Looks like I landed on Traptainium. Anyway, where am I?" * "Sheep and Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" - When Entering The Game * "I don't like it in here! That guy's voice is to loud!" * "Pick Me!" * "You want to have some sheepy fun? Pick Me!" * "Don't mind if I do!" * "You want me to be good? Well, I guess my Sheep Army wouldn't mind a change of plans..." * "Great Place you got here, real nice. It could use more sheep..." Villain Theme Sheep Rag - 11th one in the search. Villain Quest Sheep Smash: Turn into a Giant Sheep and smash through an attacking airship. Found in:' Level 17: Operation: Shellshock Artillery Raid! ' Reward: New Paint Job: Red Robes with Purple Outline. Attacks Attack 1: Slam Sheep Staff on the ground. Damage: 300 Attack 2: Spawn a sheep vortex that pulls enemies in and does MASSIVE damage. Damage: 800 Attack 3: Transform into a giant sheep and charge into enemies or even trample them! Damage: 500 Trivia * Dream Sheep was originally planned for this role, but The Sheep Mage was used instead. * Despite this, The Sheep Mage is actually voiced by the same voice actor as Dream Sheep in the game. * Here is a picture of the Sheep Mage in his Giant Sheep form: Category:Doom Raiders Category:Skylanders: Dark Squad Category:Skylanders Dark Squad Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Magic Villains